A Devilishly Darkwing Ducky Goofy Fanfic
by claudius
Summary: COMPLETED Unable to bear the truth, Max mentally goes catatonic. Who can help him? You won't believe it!
1. Chapter 1

A Devilishly Darkwing Ducky Goofy Fanfic

Part 1: The Devil and Maximillian Goof

By Claudius

I wish to note that this fanfic is NOT a sequel to _A Tiny Toony Goofy Fanfic_. Both stories should be treated as different continuities.

I own nothing. Goofy, Max, and characters of Darkwing Duck are owned by Disney.

_Edit Note: I've revised the story somewhat. I really found it difficult to write The Fearsome Five in this story, so I've deleted all but NegaDuck._

The beginning is from "Date With Destiny" from Goof Troop.

* * *

><p>In his sleeping bag, Max slumbered snugly at PJ's house. Despite his cool demeanor, there hid a worry. True, he had slept in PJ's house before; that was no problem. Neither was the reason for his present situation, or so he wanted to believe. Okay, so he and dad failed to convince Miss Pennypacker that he was living in a stable environment. Big deal! So there was the big likelihood that Max might end up in a foster home! That won't happen. Max treated the situation as cool as ice, though his father was a different matter. In sleep, though, Max shared his father's anxiety. He was able to slumber, but that didn't mean it was an easy one.<p>

As Max slept, his tranquil mind fell into dream. In this environment he spotted a tall, gangly figure: It was his dad, looking very uncharacteristically sad. He was talking to someone. Actually, somebody was talking back at him. _Really_ talking back at him! Max couldn't see this shadow-veiled person, but such ignorance gave him scant time to be polite. This person's words to Pop sounded so cruel, so nasty. _"You stupid goof!"_ Such abuse made Max angry. "Hey, creep!" The son yelled. "Lay off on my dad!"

But the figure continued his slimeball attitude, saying more bad stuff to his dad. _"You ruin everything!"_

Max had heard enough. He marched before the creep. "Now you listen to…me?"

Max froze in shock. The figure's revealed appearance looked so very familiar. He looked older, he looked meaner. But nothing could be mistaken. The figure was another Max!

"Get out of my life!" shrieked this older Max, continuing his tirade against Goofy. He grew beastly and monstrous, stamping his foot to the ground. The floor tore open before his father. And Goofy fell into it. And Max could do nothing but watch his father scream his name as he got swallowed into the abyss…

"NO!"

And Max awoke, being lifted by welcome hands. To his relief, before him knelt his dad, alive and well. Not to mention worried. "Max! Max! Are ya alright?"

Max lost his cool. He fell into his dad's arms, ready to weep. "I'm alright, Pop. It was just a nightmare."

"Now, now," Goofy commented, rubbing his son's back. "Ev'rythins' gonna be alright."

Max said nothing, feeling his dad's attempts to soothe his rattled nerves. And it worked. Max was growing up, and should feel the gift of such affection childish. But right now he embraced it. How could Miss Pennypacker think his dad was an unsuitable parent? How could anyone hate such a kind, gentle, laugh-filled person like his father? Especially his one and only son?

Such confidence made the nightmare fade from Max's memory. Everything was going to be alright.

* * *

><p>EIGHT YEARS LATER.<p>

There was a skate-board tournament at St. Conard. Its State University competed with other colleges out of town. Such an event tickled Gosalyn Waddlemeyer Mallard's feathers as she walked the grounds. So, as she was able to, she got out of her father's view and raced to the obstacle courses. Her exciting eyes hit paydirt. A long ramp arching to the sky (or, as it appeared to be for a 12-year-old duck). So far, no one was around or paid attention to either her presence or the ramp. Her course was given. She had to try it out. She began to climb the structure.

And then she got lifted off her climb. "Hold it there, missy!" cried a voice from behind, his black arms grabbing her.

"Hey lemme go!" Gosalyn cried in bravery.

"I'm afraid this is a little more advanced for you," said the friendly voice. As Gosalyn turned, she saw her opponent was no Tarus Bullba or Megavolt or NegaDuck. It was a young man with a goatee and ponytail.

"Big deal," Gosalyn refused the patronizing. "I can out-vance you in anything. I've done more…" She continued her truth before she realized certain things could not be said. Next she looked for an awkward escape. "So, you one of the finalist?"

"Yep," the dog-faced skater said with a cool smugness. "The name's Max."

Gosalyn got excited. "Keen gear! My name's…"

"Gosalyn!" cried a familiar voice. "What are you doing here?" The owner of such an approach was her dad. Drake Mallard came with his usual 'Expect-to-be-grounded' face. "How many times have I told not to wander off?"

"Well…um…" Gosalyn felt intimidated for an answer. "Dad," she changed the course of the subject. "This is Max."

Drake knew a subject-changer when he saw one, but he shook hands anyway. And then Max's eyes caught the person with him. A voluptuous female duck dressed fancy in red. "And is this…your mother?"

"Um, she's my dad's girlfriend. Max, meet Morgana Macawber."

"Charmed," Morgana spoke with grace, raising her shawl-connected hand, of which Max kissed. Her hotness transfixed Max, until he spotted two bats and a spider hovering around the woman.

"Uh, you do know there's a spider and a bat on you?"

Morgana's serene look went unbroken against such ghoulish creatures. "They are my pets."

"I see…" Max kept a straight face. He tried to keep such a complexion even when he heard a crash. Inwardly he cringed at this harbinger singnaling…

"Hey Maxie!" Max's father came out of his latest mess without harm.

"Folks," Max did his best to be calm. "This is my dad."

The father noticed his son's new friends. "Goofy's the name. Nice to meet ya!" He let out a laugh sounding like H-yuck! Save for Max's goatee, the family resemblance was remarkable. Both had black skin, long ears, a long snout with a black nose and buck teeth (the latter Max tried to hide by closing his mouth).

Max continued. "This is Gosalyn, and her father…"

"Drake Mallard," Father shook hands with father.

"And this is her father's girlfriend, Morgana Macawber."

"Chamed!" Goofy kissed the Morgana's hand, less smoothly then his son.

"Thank you," Morgana politely smiled. Indeed, as rough and informal Goofy's greetings were, she felt it came with the most genuine and caring intent.

"Great, you're getting to know each other!" Max took advantage with an excited attitude. "Nothing like getting to know each other! Dad, why don't you _continue_ to get to know these people? Me, I got some practice." He was off in a flash.

"Yep, that's my boy," Goofy beamed his pride, though Drake and Gosalyn noticed Max expressing a different idea. "Say, aren't ya related t' Donald Duck?"

Drake and Morgana shook their heads. Archie the spider too.

Goofy paused. "Oh, hold still…" He spoke cautiously. Then he grabbed Archie with the most loving care. "Didn't wanna scare you."

"That's my pet Archie."

"Really?" Goofy looked at the pet with new eyes. "Gosh." He began to pet the creature as if it was a cat. Homer, not the most warm of pets, nevertheless reciprocated this respectful action. The bats Eek and Sqeak hovered over the Goof as well.

* * *

><p>Max did his best to evade his father. If there was remorse in this treatment, he didn't allow it to control him. His life with his dad seemed to be some turning CD. Every time, it looked like the two came to some understanding. Then, Dad pulled a KABOOM!, resulting in Max wishing his dad stayed out of his life forever. Will it never end?<p>

"Pawdon me," said a lisped voice. "You don't happenth tuh be Max Goof, skater extstuodinaire!"

Max grew to the compliment. Wish he could grow to the person asking it. This person's black shades did little to hide the fact of his unappealing red skin with big bat-like ears. He had a long snout, trimmed with a goatee. That unattractive feature and the pony-tail made Max a little self-conscious of his own look. "And you are?"

"B. Z. Bulb, Skater agent extstuodinaire," he presented himself flamboyantly. "Head a' many skate fwanchizes. Like…" He revealed a shining red skateboard. Max, grasping his own board, was very impressed by its look.

"We need sumeone tuh spunsor…" Bulb continued, pulling out a contract. "Sign on the dotted line, and we can make histowy. Think of it: Max Goof on T-shorts, posters, and commercials!"

The bravado really impressed Max. His popularity in college was big. His victories made him a catch for many sportsperson. Not that Max cared…okay, he did a lot. Especially if it meant burying forever his reputation as the Goof's Kid or Son of Goof. But he turned off on this one, not least to the discomforting vibe the agent gave out. "Sorry, Mr…Bulb, but I can't part with my lucky skateboard. Been using it since I was a kid. Maybe some other day!" He turned and left.

Alone, B. Z. Bulb's friendly appearance slowly fell to a more diabolical look. "Sooner than you think, kid…"

* * *

><p>Max returned to Pete Jr. and Bobby Zumeraski at their spot as Team 99. "Hey, guys, what say we get something to eat?" His friends agreed. Max left his skateboard aside. Also left behind was some toy that P.J. recently bought. Mr. Banana Brain. P.J. thought it gave the perfect balance to their team's inner karma. Max thought it had scary-looking eyes; gave the feeling that the doll was actually looking at them.<p>

Team 99's sudden vacancy was not happily responded by one who saw through that doll's eyes.

"They couldn't bring it with them?" The watcher smoldered in frustration. This was Nega-Duck. Watching a tele-screen on his Saint-Smasher, the Duck Prince of Crime spied on his victims via this doll.

Well, not really his. Nega-Duck's recognition of property mattered on the success or failure of its performance. "This was definitely one of Quackerjack's dumber ideas…" Why did he have to steal this stupid doll? Because he wanted to! After all, this was his scheme, invited by some millionaire's son named Bradley Upperclass III. For a million, Nega-Duck was to keep three welps from competing in some stupid game; easy as stealing candy from a baby. It was a scheme that might have needed the help from the Fearsome Five, but NegaDuck was not willing to get help from those bozos (even though he intended to keep the loot for himself regardless of aid or not!).

His mood was not improved when he continued to peer in the glass. "Somebody's cutting into my turf!" But his anger subsided. For something had caught Nega-Duck's attention. He smiled at what he saw through that scope. "This is good…"

* * *

><p>As Goofy made a quick retreat to see his son, Drake and his family continued walking among the grounds. Drake was especially excited. Looks like the tournament will receive the guest appearance of a certain Masked Mallard.<p>

His companions had other ideas to think. "The sports appear interesting," Morgana noted refined.

"Did'ja have any sports at your school?" Gosalyn asked.

"I was more of the bookworm," Morgana admitted.

"Hard seeing you as the nerd-type," Drake slyly complimented her.

'There's a lot you don't know." Morgana winked with the inviting response. "I'll share it with you some other time."

Drake smirked with the meaning.

"As I was saying Gosalyn, we did have our share of sports. Kicking the skull. Leaping over fire and brimstone."

"Well, that's interesting…" Drake gave his best face to such off-color experiences. Gosalyn lacked any pretend to such awesome times. Considering her grades sucked at the Eldritch Academy of Magic (not to mention normal school), maybe she could get through by sports…

"_Look what you've done!"_

The roar of that cry interrupted her thoughts. Drake and Gosalyn also shared their sudden change of attention.

"You ruin everything! When will you stop ruining my life?"

The three ducks turned to the ugly scene. There was Max again. He held his skateboard, torn in half. He was in a foul temper, yelling at his father. He turned in circles in his behavior. "Is it so impossible for you to do something right? Why must every time you show up spell disaster!"

His father drooped a little at this verbal assault. His passivity matched his son's aggression with equal extremity. Any stranger would have concluded that whatever provocation Goofy did, it was undeserving of such a bullying aggression.

At which Drake jumped in. "Hey, hey, hey! We can be civilized. No need for any combats today!"

Max turned away, dropping his skateboard, or what was left of it to the ground. His gesture was as disdaining as the look in his face. "I can't wait until I graduate!" Max made his demand. "Then I'll never see you ever again!" He turned in a huff, receiving a strong grip on his shoulder.

"Hey, kid," Drake brought his weight forceful and menacing. "That's enough…"

"I'm no kid!" Max shrugged.

Drake grabbed him again, with an added strength, not to mention a more dramatic stare. _"Doesn't mean you can't apologize._"

"Uh, dad?" Gosalyn tapped Drake's shoulder. "It's getting a little dark."

This put the pause in Drake. He quickly retreated into a smile in a very blissful matter. "Why ruin this day with an argument?"

But Max refused. "Later…" he spoke with a word as cold as his departure.

Gosalyn walked up to the distraught father. "What's up?"

Goofy revealed the reason. "I came here an' saw it broken. Max came an' thought I brokes it."

Drake held the broken skateboard. His eyes took a more studied scan of the object. "What did this, a blowtorch?"

Morgana looked at it equally entranced. She suddenly felt a chill.

"I'm sorry," Gosalyn comforted the father.

"It's alright," Goofy replied. "This always happens with muh son. There's nuthin' I can do but wait 'til he comes around."

If only Goofy knew things were otherwise for his son. Max stomped in his desertion. The game was now lost! Where was he going to find another board? His desperation strengthened his hostility toward his dad. Once again, dad ruins everything! This time it was one too many. This relationship wasn't a revolving CD. It was a toxic drug addiction! Every time he showed sobriety, he'd relapse by making peace with dad, only to get blown away again! Well, no more! This is it! His college graduation would see the end of anymore association with that Goof who fathered him! No more Goofy!

Of course, such a decisive move in his life wasn't going to get him a skateboard, would it?

"Hey Max, remember me?" B.Z. Bulb came out of nowhere. Max felt his appearance almost miraculous.

* * *

><p>Gosalyn gazed sadly at the aftermath of this stormy family conflict. Goofy looked so sad, and no wonder! Max had laid it hard on his pop. She hoped she never did that to her dad. That is, she never wanted hurt him. Drive him nuts, sure. But never hurt his feelings. The duckling turned an eye to Morgana. The matching of looks caused the sorceress to understand. She dabbled her hands and fingers. A sparkle surrounded the board, restoring it back into one piece.<p>

"Gosh!" Goofy was astonished. "Lookee that!" And it brought a smile from his mouth that felt to Gosalyn and her family that the world had gone alright. "Just wait 'til Max sees this!" Goofy ran off with the restored board, with Gosalyn trailing him with Morgana. Drake wandered the other way.

Goof, witch, and duckling retraced Max's angry steps. The trail ended with the sight of Max standing at a corner, writing on some paper with some red guy. Not any red guy! "Beezlebub!" Gosalyn and Morgana screamed.

Goofy had little knowledge of the reason for the girls' shock. But he recognized dread when he saw it and believed in their concern. "Max!" He cried out in a similarly wary tone.

Max angrily ignored the cries.

"Write this down, kid." The red guy said. "And you'll never see your old man ever again!"

Max continued with his signature.

"Max, don't sign!" Morgana cried out.

The signature was made. "Stay out of this!" Max defiantly yelled in facing the three. He suddenly felt a collar burn around his neck. Quickly, he was yanked backwards into the hold of the agent, who was now dressed in a cape and brandishing a pitchfork. "Hey, what's going on?"

"Getting my profit!" Bulb made such a smirk that gave a discomforting feeling to Max. Perhaps he had committed some big mistake?

Father and son beheld other things that was familiar to witch and duckling. The ground shook, tearing a wound that hemorrhaged an ascending cave in the shape of a head. Its mouth opened to reveal great flames. To the familiar, its presence was declared. "The Gates of Fire!"

The sight of his son's condition sent Goofy charging. Beezlebub raised his trident and fired a fence of flame that stopped the father.

"Dad!" said Max's most compassionate tone to his father of this day.

Fortunately, his father got protected by magic of a different direction. There stood Morgana, raising her arms, brandishing bright energy in her hands. "Beezlebub, begone from this place!" She cried her threat most magnificently.

"Can't," Beezlebub replied. "This Goof's kid made a deal. I've come to collect his soul!"

"What?" Max wiggled like a caught fish. His thoughts opened to his extreme impatience in not reading the full contract. Stupid!

Beezlebub began his trek to the Gates. Max pulled and dragged, but he had no more weight than a baby against this doomed trek. And then came an instant forming of black smoke. "I am the terror that flaps in the night! I am the niche that ruins your convertible! I am Darkwing Duck!" Indeed, the caped Mallard Marauder leapt upon the demonic stairway with balletic ease.

Beezlebub smugly pointed his trident on Max.

"Step away from the kid," Darkwing growled his threat.

Beezlebub reacted calmly. "Nah."

"I know you're game, devil. It's me you want!"

"Actually…" Beezlebub chortled. "I've got a better replacement." He aimed his trident at Goofy.

All eyes looked with surprise. "Um, me?" the Goof pointed at himself in astonishment.

Even Max was astonished. At this moment, any problems he had with his father took their usual course of nonexistence whenever real trouble surfaced. "Dad, don't!"

"So what do ya say, Goofy? Beezlebub gave his invitation.

"Well…if that's what I gotta do!" Goofy walked closer to devil and his precious captive. His stance was characterized as without fear, without hesitation. "Take me instead. Let Max go."

"Deal!" Beezlebub sparked with fulfillment. A bright light covered the area. When everything was conspicuous again, Beezlebub was now at the Gates with a new captive.

Max, now at his father's spot near Morgana, looked to his former position. His father was following Bulb to the Gates! "Dad, don't!"

Goofy did betray a wistful look back at his beloved son, but he was calm in his farewell. "Goodbye, muh son. Ah'll always love ya." He pulled out something from his pocket. "Here's my lucky horseshoe!" He threw it off the steps.

Morgana flung a finger-ray of magic power. Darkwing fired a canister. Neither made any impact on Beezlebub as he and his new captive walked into the mouth. Darkwing darted to the gate. The cavern gave an explosion of flame, stopping the Mighty Mallard's steps in following.

And then the Gates of Fire made a different direction, descending back.

Max trying to relate all this madness in his head, tried to climb up the sinking temple. Darkwing confronted the young Goof and dragged him away to safety. "Hold it, kid. You'll fall in too!"

Max cared nothing of it. "Let me go! Dad! _Dad!"_

The mouth closed, but Beezlebub's voice could still be heard. "So long, Max. You won't ever see your father ever again!" He chortled. His laugh, as cold as ice despite its mirthful intention, rang in Max's ears. Continuing as he saw the temple vanish into the ground, heard as the ground re-knit itself, heard as he tried to break free from Darkwing's embrace. His mind couldn't believe the reality he so vocally wished but now refused.

Max ran to the spot, grabbing his father's horseshoe. But he did not cry, nor did he act humble. Instead, he demanded. "Why are you guys just standing there?" he shouted almost insanely. "Help me get my dad!"

He did not get the response he wished. Darkwing looked sadly at this son. "I'm sorry, kid. But your father went by his own free will."

"What does that mean?" Max yelled. "What kinda hero are you?"

"No one forced him to do this," Morgana, whose sudden magical abilities was something to take for the young Goof. "It was by his own choice."

Max shook at the implication. "No. I did it on my own free will. My goofy dad didn't have to do such a stupid thing!"

Darkwing glared at Max's selfish recall. "Right. It is all _your_ stupid fault." In the face of the Dark Mallard, Max quieted, but the anger remained. It was his source of strength, considering the circumstances.

"But he didn't!" Gosalyn corrected. "Max was under duress."

"Y-Yes," Max latched to any outlet. "My dad broke my skateboard…"

Darkwing and Morgana appeared to realize this truth, but the former did not show it, bearing a smoldering dislike to this kid's attitude. "That skateboard was burned through," Darkwing corrected. "It was as if sliced by- oh, let us say- a fiery pitchfork?"

Max paused to such a revelation. He weighed his head heavy. His guilt in this mess had skyrocketed. Not that he wanted it. "That devil!"

"Don't worry Max." Gosalyn was more befriending. "Darkwing and Morgan got my dad away from Beezlebub. We'll help you too."

Morgana gave no time for reluctance. "We need to get to my house. Time is of the essence!"

"Time?" Max quickly turned to the environment before him. The tournament! He had a race to win! But dad was in trouble. For a moment Max weighed his options and choose the best, or what seemed to be the not-happy-right thing. Even out of his life, his dad couldn't stop ruining it!

Darkwing turned away, taking out his pencil-mike. Launchpad was on vacation, so forget the ThunderQuack! Quickly the Rat-Catcher made its appearance. He mounted the vehicle, replacing his hat for a helmet. He took out a second one. "Coming with us, Max?"

Max stared defiantly at Darkwing. He grabbed the helmet.

Morgana threw her eyes at Max's skateboard, lying in the background. With a wave of her finger, the board floated before them. Max was astonished. "But it was broken."

"Morgana restored it. Your father was going to give it to you." Darkwing was matter of fact.

"How did you know that?" Max looked at Darkwing.

The Mallard had a sweat drop. "Um, I showed up right after your blow up with your old man."

Max frowned. This guy always knows what to say! He thought sarcastically.

At any rate, the skateboard floated before Morgana. She and her pets stepped up to it with grace. "I'll come too," Gosalyn hopped aboard. They levitated into the air. Staring at this unusual scene, Max recovered enough of his bearings.

Meanwhile, Bobby was working on his board. He heard Max cry his name. He didn't bother to turn around. "Yeah, dude?"

"I got something to do. Hold the fort until I get back." He was off in a burst of smoke.

"Okay." Bobby returned to his task. A loud wave of smoke hit his ears and nose. But still he did not turn around.

Nearby, Nega-Duck took action of this change of situation. Somebody was blowing his chance of getting a cool million! Seeing how Dorkwing and his voodoo lady were up to something with that Goof's brat, he had to find out what. The Saint-Smasher tore the road in its pursuit.

* * *

><p>The Rat-Catcher could have literally burned a trail of fire with the velocity it gave. Max could have enjoyed the ride if not for certain feelings. Tears were all ready to fall, unleashing its emotional cause. But Max kept on to his attitude like a life preserver.<p>

"Um, Darkwing? Can I ask something…?"

"Yes, Morgana is a powerful witch, and Beezlebub is a nefarious devil, crafty and cunning in his diabolical machinations."

"Actually, I was wondering if Gosalyn's father knows about his girlfriend and daughter flying on my skateboard."

"Uhh…yes he does!" Darkwing had a moment of anxiety, which he intervened with quick confidence. "Mild-mannered Drake Mallard is a great guy, wonderful and understanding…in a mild-mannered civilian way." He quickly turned the subject. "Bet this is all-too-new for you."

"Nope. I've seen magic and ghosts before." Max remained silent about details.

"I feel it important that your mother not know what has happened to your dad. No point giving her needless worry."

Max was very still, as if the dialogue could harm. "I don't have a mother." His words were cold and decisive.

"Oh!" Darkwing tried to hide his mistake. "I'm sorry."

"Drop it!" Max demanded.

Darkwing did. At least he dropped it vocally.

The skies darkened, and a sheet of rain sprang upon everyone. Lightning also filled the air. Darkwing had his cape to protect him. Morgana shielded her passengers with a magic shield. Max got drenched.

Darkwing thought this weather was to happen when he reached Morgana's house. But it looked like the crazy storm came well ahead from the grounds of her humble abode. Something was wrong here. Max, lacking such hindsight (in this matter at least) paused to see Macawber Manor with its dried branches, lightning, and foul wind. What have I got myself into? He wondered.

Morgana and Gosalyn landed gracefully. "Here's your board back," Morgana commanded the vehicle into Max's hands. "Um, thanks." He began to shake off the wetness of his clothes.

"Allow me," Morgana asked. A snap of her fingers, and a steamy mist dissolved from Max's spandex, drying it completely. "Again, uh…thanks."

They entered the house. Regal place, Max thought, aside from the macabre settings. It did look cool.

"This is a really neat place, Max," complimented Gosalyn.

Morgana walked to a lectern with a book. It opened by itself. "Unfortunately, the easy part of our task has now finished. Reopening the Gates of Fire requires an impressive amount of magic. I may have to ask some help in this spell."

"Will this include any family members?" Darkwing said with ill ease.

And a mirror began to glow. "Spoke too soon…" Darkwing grumbled to himself.

From the Looking glass, a reflection that belonged to no one appeared. It bore a face of old age, with one eye a red jewel. "Morgana." His words sounded like a demand.

"Just great…" Darkwing rolled his eyes.

Morgana ignored it. "Yes, father?"

Max's eyes widened at the family connection.

"You are to come to my castle."

"Not now, father. Some people need my help."

The head was displeased. Indeed, it appeared smiles and happiness never appeared from this person's expressions. "Still demeaning yourself with normals, dear?"

"Normals?" Max repeated.

"Malacula means Normal people." Gosalyn explained. "Us."

"Oh."

"Still have a right to be insulted," Darkwing corrected.

The head of Malacula ignored the chatter, pressing his point to his daughter. "I do not invite. I demand."

Morgana was insolent. "Father, I am not your little girl anymore. I have my own life."

Max bore the snap of remembering such words. At any rate, it angered him enough to march to the mirror. "Now look grandpa. You're going to have to wait until I get my dad out of…"

Flames seemed to explode from the mirror. The face inside it tightened with rage. "Insolent normal! How dare you…" The power lessened, as his eye showed some thought in his sight. He looked as if he recognized Max. "By any chance are you related to George G. Goof Jr.?"

"Yes," Max found himself still able to make the same annoyed tone. "He's my dad."

And then Malacula's face betrayed vulnerable emotions. "The apocalypse is upon us!" He faded from the mirror, restoring the reflection of Max and Morgana. Then a figure materialized into the room. It was the duck himself, bearing evening clothes and a top hat. "If what you say is true, then rescue is priority."

Anyone would be pleased by the advantage, but Max found some greater questions via the words of Malacula. "Your father and his ancestors are keepers of a powerful magic. The Goof Magic."

"Goof magic?" Max's confused look demanded much explanation. Mal grudgingly complied. The Goofs are a long-line of keepers who harnessed this chaotic magic, an unstable power that shifts probability. The impossible can become possible under its presence.

"Like a cartoon?" Gosalyn asked.

Malacula sighed and answered condescendingly. "Of course, Normal."

Max was speechless. Malacula furthered the issue. "And yet, by causing such instability, stability is assured. Son of Goof…"

"Max." The son corrected.

_"Maximillian."_ Malacula growled. "In all the calamities that happened to your father, did you ever notice that he escaped injury?"

"No."

Malacula continued. "In all your life, did you ever suffer a serious injury?"

Maybe a scrape of the knee or elbow, Max thought to himself. He shook his head.

"Did anyone else suffer?" Malacula spoke next.

Max quickly grew annoyed. There would be no agreement to this third question. He could not verify any positive truth to Malacula's question. In fact, he felt irritated enough to deny it.

In any case, Max's lack of an answer did not hinder Malacula from continuing his story. "The Goof Magic protected you and your father. It also protected this world. Your father's existence kept everything in balance. As long as he goofed up, order would exist around him. Without him in the world…" he could not speak the rest.

"Does this have anything to do with the weather outside?" Gosalyn asked. She got an answer by their faces. A loud crash of lightning sounded the room, shattering the windows. Morgana instantly restored them with a gesture.

"Much worse is ahead," This was Malacula's answer. "Worse is happening now. Earthquakes. Hurricanes. Typhoons. The world is coming to an end."

All around were shocked at this news. "This has to be stopped!" Darkwing heroically demanded. "We must get Goofy back!"

"But if this is happening," Gosalyn asked. "Then does that mean Max's dad is…"

"No." Morgana gave her understanding. "If it were so, I believe the Goof Magic would have passed down to Max. In that case, this chaos would not be happening. Only Goofy's absence from this dimension is what's causing this disaster, no other way."

"Oh that's good!" Gosalyn remarked. "See Max? Everything's fine…Sorta."

Max considered it completely not so. "Great! Now I know I'm a freak!"

"Better than a Normal, boy," Malacula corrected (this got some looks!)

Max was repulsed. "A freak like you?"

Malacula was very still. The frozen grimace gave the girls fearful questions on how he would respond to Max. "Please!" Morgana stepped between her father and Max. "Max is very worried about his father."

Malucula calmed in giving quarter. "Perhaps. I desire to know more …"

But after a brief recap, Malucula glowered even more. "How sharper than the serpent's tooth it is to have a thankless child!"

"I am not a child!" Max snapped.

His cry got no respect. "You have behaved as such! Your father has kept order and you refuse to give him credit. Worse, he never called you to task about your lack of respect. If you were my son, I would not be so lenient to your constant insolence!"

"Why you…" Max shouted. "Do you have any idea what my dad has done to me?" Instantly he went into a tirade about being a Goof, the embarrassment of his father's antics and how everyone laughed at him. He brought up how it ruined his relationship with Roxanne, how his father followed him to college, always butting into his life. How could he not jump to conclusions about the broken skateboard?

When he was finished, he saw Malucula and Darkwing looking at him funny. Mal's red eye glared especially. "You have learned nothing."

Max growled.

"You feel that your father failed you? More like you failed him."

Max's eyes bloomed at this insult. "That's it!" he turned in disgust. "I don't need any of your help!" He turned his back, marching out of the room.

Darkwing looked to Gosalyn, and she the same. Max's speech against his father gave an awkward feeling. And then Gosalyn spoke very meekly. "I wish my dad was here. I want to let him know that for all the trouble I've given him, I still love him."

A warm smile grew from the Dark Mallard's beak. "I think he understands."

Gosalyn hugged her dad, and then ran after Max.

Malacula, though not much interested in the lives of Normals, noticed something in Max. His protests and rage seemed to possess a different source than the petty problems he seemed to promote. But the master sorcerer's interest had its limits, so he turned to other matters.

"We have no time to lose," Morgana advised. "We have to open the Gates of Fire."

And so Mal did his equations, while Morgana worked the cauldron. Max remained by himself at the front porch. His mood matched the weather. The storms were growing more ferocious. At least this meant the tournament was cancelled. He took out his dad's lucky horseshoe.

The fact that his family was some sacred heritage was not an endearment. After all he's gone through to separate himself from his dad's goofiness, now to learn it might be pointless? Max threw the horseshoe. He picked it up again. Damn it, he squeezed the horseshoe. Why couldn't his dad been a jerk, a violent angry creep who cared more about himself than his family? Even so, it was his duty to get his dad out of there. But make no mistake: that was where the reasons stopped.

He noticed Gosalyn's arrival. "I didn't want this to happen."

"Of course you didn't dummy!"

"Look, Dad raised me by himself and stuff. But he's just so impossible…He's so clumsy and dumb…and…and…"

"Caring, devoted to his son no matter what?"

Max buried his head. "Look, I'm not giving up on rescuing my dad, if you think otherwise." Max was adamant. But his goal had limits. This did not mean reconciliation. After this, he is still so over with Goofy.

"Hey, remember, I've been through this too." Gosalyn interceded. "I've struck out with families. I lost my parents and my grampa."

"I'm sorry."

"I was a troublemaker at the orphanage."

"Was?" Max joked.

_"Anyway,"_ Gosalyn made a playful glare. "None of the visitors at the orphanage didn't quite take to my spirit. Until I found someone who had the same spirit as me."

"That doesn't sound like the mild-mannered guy Darkwing told me."

"Well…looks can be deceiving." Gosalyn tried to save face. "After all, what does Darkwing Duck know?"

Eventually Gosalyn and Max returned to the kitchen. A lot of weird stuff was going on. Morgana was stirring a giant cauldron. Darkwing was loading his gas gun.

The cauldron was ready. Quickly they transported it (or rather, Malacula and Morgana used magic to move it) outside before the Rat-Catcher. The storm had temporarily stopped its rain, though wind and thunder were still abundant. Darkwing put on his helmet. "Time to go."

"Not without me," Max slipped his horseshoe into his tight jumpsuit. "I began this. I end it."

Darkwing was impressed. He threw him a helmet. Gosalyn caught it. "This is no place for a kid."

"Oh, c'mon! You're letting a civilian go."

"Max is a young adult."

"Hmph," Gosalyn sulked.

Max noticed this scene. Such words seemed so paternal. And then the pieces of the puzzle inside Max's mind were fitting together.

Everything clicked when Darkwing turned to Morgana. He was about to tenderly touch both her hands, then with a look at Max, he quickly did a handshake. "Thanks for everything, Ms. Macawber."

"Eh, yes, darl…darkwing." Morgana nervously kept the façade of formality.

It did nothing for Max. He went to Gosalyn with a tender face, more loving in expression than he had shown since meeting the Mallards. "You hold the fort until we come back."

Gosalyn warmed to Max's loving face. She gave him the helmet. "You do look like your dad." Her compliment did not have the desired effect on Max.

Instantly the cauldron was spilled. Its green slimy contents filled the grass. Before Max thought a mess was all there is, a great earthquake happened again. And predictably in a good way the Gates of Flame returned to all to see.

"Darkwing, the portal can stay open for a short time," Morgana addressed the hero.

Max smiled at this not-too-subtle exchange of emotions.

Darkwing said nothing. "Okay, Max. Let's get dangerous!"

"Oh yeah!" Max triggered with excitement. The Rat-Catcher zoomed into the mouth.

Morgana, her father, and Gosalyn kept on watching, hoping for their safety and success. Not so positive a watcher was Nega-Duck. He watched from a corner. He heard everything. He knew about this Beezlebulb. So Mr. Goatface thought he could interrupt his plans? We'll see about that…

* * *

><p>For all of Max's experience in stunts, the act of charging into a gate of flame like a stunt cyclist still gave him a feeling to blanche. But he held on as the cycle made it through the fire. Awesome! The heat that smacked remained however. The environment changed to a lot of dark rocky roads and geysers of fire. "So this is He…"<p>

"Hello!" Darkwing made a discovery. The Rat-Catcher began to shake. And it began to lose pieces.

Max had too much experience in such things not to ignore this problem. "That's…not a good sign, is it?"

The coverings soon came off. The exposed exoskeleton increased its number of break-away pieces. Quite an opportune moment to go off a cliff!

Once Darkwing's steering handles broke off, a look of dread was shared by both. Goof and Duck both fell into the abyss.

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2: Truth and Consequences

I own nothing. Disney owns things.

* * *

><p>In the real world, Morgana and Gosalyn peered at the giant altar known as the Gates of Fire. The wind blew, the storms roared, but nothing pressed them away from the mount. Hopefully, any moment would reveal the return of the duck they both loved.<p>

Malacula was more statuesque in his vigil. He stood cold and hard, contrasting their more emotional expressions. "I fear worse."

Both females looked at the speaker.

"Beezlebub wants Goofy to harness the Goof Magic. How shall he do that?" He asked a question with s lucid stare about it. Clearly he knew the answer.

"Not by taking his life," Gosalyn corrected. "If Beezle finishes Goofy, the magic will go to Max."

"Unless…" Morgana was keener in insight. "He does not intend to finish him…"

Gosalyn was confused. "What do you mean by that?" Can't somebody speak normal?

Suddenly, to their ears came the sound of a motor running. Has Darkwing returned?

No! The motor boomed behind them. A cycle resembling the Rat-Catcher came charging through, carrying a masked marauder resembling Darkwing…

"Nega-Duck!"

Quickly the antagonist passed his witnesses, heading straight for the Gates of Fire.

"Worry not!" Mal cast his arms. "I'll catch this normal." Magic seeped through his fingers, its spiritual tentacles darted before Nega-Duck's path, solidifying a wall between Duck and Gate.

"Too bad, Gramps!" Nega-Duck made his confidence clear. From each side of his Saint-Smasher, iron sheets slapped before the cycle's hood. To this front it formed a giant shovel. With this frontal appendage, he broke through the magic wall.

"Drat the insolence!" Mal hid his shock. "Using the magic bane of iron!"

The Saint-Smasher raced against their action and won, riding into the Gates of Fire.

* * *

><p>Max couldn't explain what he was seeing. The stability of his sight was forever wiggling and chaotic, without a steady pause. He was being lifted and shaken. Thus the likelihood of being dropped was ever in his fears. He was really scared, manhandled out from an existence that was safe and secure. The giants before him were no less scary, with their blue clothes that covered their faces save their big eyes. And their voices roared.<p>

"It's a boy!"

Max couldn't take it. Too much noise! Too many giants! Too much brightness! He kept crying to no avail.

And in the chaos, there came a voice. Max heard it, latching onto its sweet, loving concern. He had never heard it before, but he felt like he knew it. "He looks like Goofy."

This beautiful voice served to calm Max. For a minute. Suddenly the discomfort returned in force. This unbearable sense reached its crescendo.

Max awoke to new surroundings, stirred awake by someone's hold. Dad?

"You okay?" Darkwing Duck's presence showed the truth.

Max calmed a little. No more lights. No more giants. And his equilibrium was as sure as ever (especially for a Goof like himself).

"Bad dream?"

Suddenly vulnerable, Max quickly regained his tough façade. "Nothing," he pulled free, getting to his feet. Welcome back to reality, or if your sense of reality was rocky caverns regions with little volcanoes and temperature beyond 145 degrees. "What happened?"

"The Rat-Catcher broke into pieces. Evidently we survived. Score one for the Goof Magic."

"Okay, okay!" Max cut him off. He hated that phrase. He got up. "Let's go find my pop."

The journey began, with Darkwing taking the lead with his magnifying glass. Max spoke the inevitable realization. "So, this is he-"

"Hello, what do we have here?" Darkwing picked up a rock and studied it. Max was impatient to this trivialness. What he didn't know Darkwing Duck knew too well. The hero was omitting knowledge. The possibility that the Rat-Catcher's dismantling might have been caused by the same magic source. That maybe Max's father might no longer be a hostage...

If that were so, perhaps some emotional blackmail might be the right tactic, assuming Max changes his tune. So Darkwing waited for Max to make the first word. The road seemed hard. They endured cliffs, climbing mounts, hopping on stone pegged upon molten lava, dashing and avoiding geysers of flame. Neither person was unready for the challenge. Darkwing had his training, while Max's own less intense but still considerable sports training gave him advantage. Still, as Darkwing noted to himself, it was as if they were walking into some video game, which meant everything was controlled and planned by Beezlebub.

Best to keep a good front! "Darkwing Duck and his adolescent companion perpetrate the valley of Hades for the safety of his father!"

"Enough with the comic-book slang!" Max made his criticism with impatience. "Do you know where we're going?"

"Of course I know where we're going!" Darkwing was all bluster. "Any moment now…Beezlebub will make his move."

"So we're just going to wait until he attacks us? Perfect!" Max frowned. "Maybe we should be better off taking your girlfriend or her old man."

"Hey! I can handle this perfectly well," Darkwing made a strong correction.

"And so far we haven't found my idiot of a father."

Darkwing was not happy with this discord, especially if his suspicions might be correct. "You're certainly a shoo-in for the 'Son of the Year' award."

"More like the 'Long-suffering Son of the Decade' Award," Max tiredly corrected.

"And I bet your pops might be runner-up for 'Long-suffering Dad of the two Decades.'"

Dakwing saw Max fume to that insult. He decided to press the subject. "If I recall, this all started because you wrongfully blamed your father."

"Well…if it wasn't that, it was going to be another thing, Darkwing. Look, I'm here for my dad. But I'm still sick of it! Sick of him always ruining things for me!"

"Yeah, yeah, your father is the cause for everything wrong in your life!" Darkwing stung with sarcasm.

"Well, he is! Shall I repeat the list?"

"Hearing it once was enough," Darkwing shrugged. "Especially the girlfriend part." He sneered. "Look, Max: Malacula may not be my favorite person in the world, but no way he's going to ruin things between me and Morgana."

"Leave that up to you."

"Right," Darkwing suddenly realized he said the wrong thing, but he also quickly decided to use this against Max. "I bet you did the same thing with Roxanne!"

Max paused, his eyes growing.

"What's wrong, Max? Can't take a little responsibility?"

"Stay out of my life!"

With a smug stare, Darkwing took an unyielding step against Max's threat.

"That's it!" Max made his own steps. "I'll take care of you!"

"More with the denial!" Darkwing kept his stance, firm and defiant. And then his face took a turn of fear. That's right, Max got amusement. So much for the brave hero! And then his ears picked up a rumbling and growling. He turned to see some monsters heading towards them.

Darkwing leapt and kicked some opponents down. Max tried to hit one of the opponents. Unfortunately his display of fighting prowess was as formidable as Bobby's boast of karate ability. And his short football career was as halfback. So, Max put that role into good use and turned tail.

The Masked Mallard had equal concern for Max, though his words came too late. "Max, get out…oh-kay!"

Max climbed up a hill. He wanted to help Darkwing, but he didn't know how. He appeared to be at the end of his rope. All thanks to his dad!

And then…"HA Ha Ha Ha ha ha ha ha ha!"

"This isn't good," Max commented with some fear he hid to himself. And then the laughter ended with a _H-yuck_!

"That's my dad!" Max spoke his shock. He never found his father's laughter so off! "Show him go me, Beezlebub!" He cried.

And a steamy mist enveloped around him. Max called out for Darkwing, until he spotted a silhouetted figure donning a hat and cape. He came toward it as the fog faded.

"Darkwing!"

What met him was not Darkwing. He wore brighter colors but was not a brighter person. "Wrong, kid! The Name's Nega-Duck."

Max heard of this guy: Real bad news. "What are you doing here?"

That was an answer the egotistical Nega-Duck would not deliver. His own Saint-Smasher suffered the same fate as the Rat-Catcher. Nothing of this he revealed in his cruel tone. He went to another directive. "Got a nice interest in you, kid." Nega-Duck smugly took his steps. "Really liked that number you did with the old man. You got a lot of potential."

His anger stoked, Max jumped upon the duck. He got laid low by a super kick. "Forget it kid. You may be good in a game, but not against real life. And in reality, I'm going to make sure you don't compete in that competition. I've got a million betting on that directive."

Max arose with a scowl. Nega-Duck was going to sabotage the game? Just like Brad. Could they be in cahoots?

And then Darkwing Duck joined the scene. "Leave it to the professionals, kid!"

"Fine by me!" Nega-Duck took out a gun. "Now I'll get that million bucks _and_ dispose of you, boy scout!" He made a sudden jump to fire his blaster. Unfortunately, his foot landed on a rock that loosened, throwing his balance enough to aim his weapon to the ground before him. A large hole vaporized in the blaster's path, and the villain fell into it.

"Let me handle this!" Darkwing told Max, leaping into the hole. The goof looked down in it with interest. Did he see a climactic battle between good and evil, a cool struggle worth experiencing for an excited adolescent his age?

He saw both opponents injure themselves before laying a blow on the other. Darkwing Duck instantly did his own leg muscle work. He flew over Nega-Duck and hit the wall. Nega-Duck got ready to kick him when he was down. He stubbed his feet on a rock. This served to anger him into more violence, only to end up doing it to himself. Not that Darkwing was immune to making his own mistakes.

Max's eyes wondered about this slapstick. What the heck were those two doing? As he knew from any time with his dad, in order to have things done right, you have to do it yourself. He wandered from the hole, seeing a wall of flame before his path. "Show yourself, Beezlebub! Where is my dad?"

The voice of Beezlebub made its dark cast to Max's ears. "That's easy." In that, a dark figure appeared to the goof's right. Max knew that form from anywhere. "Dad!" The sight threw Max into an optimistic glee. He was glad to see him alive and well. Oh sure, this didn't change his plans at all. Max was still going to disown his father from his life once he graduated. But right now, it was a nice moment.

But as he came closer, a burst of flame erupted before the silhouette. Max covered himself from its harm. Again, he heard Beezlebub's laughter. "Sike!"

Max growled in frustration. "Get my goof of a dad back!"

"Nice use of words." Beezlebub's voice grew calmer but no less malevolent. "Really, why do you bother? You really didn't care before when you signed that contract."

"That was different. You tricked me into thinking my dad broke my skateboard!"

"Which you blamed on your dad!"

A _Yes_ formed in Max's head, but he took a minute for a response. "How could I not? My dad's a goof!"

"As usual, blame your old man for everything wrong in your life."

"I beg your pardon?" Max snapped. Why is everybody against him all of a sudden?

"Thinking about Roxanne?" Suddenly, a geyser of flame flashed. It took shape. A recognizable form materialized. It was Roxanne, in an image more real than a photograph or projection. Max stilled at the sight. How long has it been since he saw her?

This portrait smiled at him, giving Max good feeling. The effect broke by the roar of a loud voice. "It's because I'm a Goof right? Tell me the truth!"

Max recognized his own voice, speaking words from that terrible day.

The image of Roxanne lost her smile, sorrow on her face. "It's over…"

The image vanished, but not the remembered words, or the feelings of pain that Max felt too well from that end.

"Boy, did she dump you!" Beezlebub chortled.

"You slimeball!" Max was shaking in his rage. "How dare you show me that! Leave Roxanne out of this!"

But Beezlebub's voice did not lose its strength or cruelty. "You didn't leave your dad out of it."

"Shut up!"

"The funny thing is, Roxy loved you. No accounting for taste. She fully accepted you being a Goof. Only _you_ couldn't accept it. Not her. You! So you continued trying to be different. Ended up throwing away all the idiotic reasons a useless girl like her would want to date a dope like you!"

Inside, Max felt those words taking on a correct meaning. "No, that's not true!"

"Nuh, uh, uh!" Beezlebub's voice played around with its target. "I love hearing lies. I love denial. I love it when people blame their own faults on others."

Max shook his head in denial.

"It wasn't the only thing you broke up." Suddenly, another flame appeared, with a new image. Max! "_It's all your fault, dad! I wouldn't have lost Roxanne if I wasn't related to you!"_

"Pity…After that lovely vacation, Father and son had come to such a loving understanding…" the voice mocked pleasantries. "But when Roxanne dumped you, you couldn't believe your own fault in it. So, back to the 'blame-your-dad' game again! It was always easier to do that."

Max had his own fires sparked. "Why you…"

The fire molded into a youthful Max, a boy of eleven._ "PJ, I'm nothing like my dad!" _

The image again regained some of its maturity. _"I think I'm gonna be sick."_

Max was beginning to understand it. Understand that this devil is a manipulative liar!

"_You ruin everything!"_

"Stop it!" Max cried out.

But the image continued, its portrait of Max growing crueler and angrier. _"Leave me alone and get your own life!" _

Max didn't like hearing his cruel quotes roaring back at him. For a young man dealing with such truths does not result in a calm reaction. "Shut your mouth!" He threw his hands into the flames, but recoiled from the burns. Good thing he was wearing gloves!

Hurt, shaking, frustrated, Max made his stance against the nothingness that hid his foe. But he was ready. Take your best shot, devil!

"Talk about calling the kettle black! As much problems your dad did, at least he didn't off anybody."

And this caused Max to freeze. He got confused by the meaning.

"Oh, you don't remember? Oh, how could you? You were so cute and little when it happened."

And Max felt something inside himself. Something touched and opened. Something strange. But he could not recognize it. And he felt like he didn't want to find out. "I…don't know what you mean."

"Oh deep down you knew, Max." The image of flame changed. It was no longer Max, but someone feminine. The person Max knew from pictures. This person looked like she was asleep. That wasn't so. The truth made Max shiver a different way. Not in rage. He really didn't like it one bit.

A new voice came. Not Beezlebub's. Not Max's. "I'm sorry, Mr. Goof. I'm afraid there were some major complications in the delivery. Your wife didn't…"

Max blocked his ears. The closer the knowledge came, the less comforting. "Stop it! Please!"

"Of course I won't." Beezlebub continued on his death march down memory lane. "I seem to recall your parents being told having a kid was too dangerous. That to give birth might be…murder?"

"No…" Max's response was a pathetic denial, but everything else inside him said _'Yes._' He covered his face. It was true. It was all too true. He never missed his mother. Never bothered to think about her. He didn't want to. Now he knew why. And it hurt.

And Beezlebub continued in his fun. "You repressed quite a lot, didn't you? But it had to come out somehow. Good thing it happened after you put a lot of time into it."

Indeed, twenty years of inner pain flooded over Max's mind, heart, and body. He felt like a person drowning in water.

"And that's the source of your Goof issues. It was more than just embarrassment, wasn't it? Every time your pop tripped or broke something, it reminded you deep down of your own personal goof-up."

The one good thing for Max was that no one was present to see his shame. At least, he thought so until a pillar of flame died down. It revealed a figure speaking on some microphone. It was his father! Every word he made into the mike came out as Beezlebub's voice. "It felt so much better to make your father the scapegoat. Every time you blamed your father was a ticket out of realizing that you did far worse to your parents' lives than they did to…" Goofy spotted his lack of deception. He screamed into the mike. "Pay no attention to the Goof behind the flames!"

But Max didn't listen to those words. "D-Dad?" He gasped. His eyes shook tears as he looked wistfully to his father. He didn't notice how red his father looked (It's the light of the flames, Max thought). He didn't really pay attention to the black beard, pony-tail, or the red costume his dad was now wearing (trick of the heat). Right now, all Max wanted to see were those big forgiving eyes of his goofy dad. A face that showed everything was all right.

Max came closer. Goofy responded by running to him too. The son frantically increased his steps, ready to embrace his beloved father. Everything was going to be all right…

Goofy stopped in his tracks. With a face of fury he stared at Max.

SLAP!

Max's face was racked by the back of his father's hand. The boy recoiled to such a surprise. His dad never hit him before. Why…did he…unless…_unless…_

Max's weakening resolve cast one desperate look for hope. He saw his father had a goatee like himself. A pony-tail like himself. Angered, like himself.

His father coldly glared. "I just found out somethin' true in me too, muh boy." Goofy gave his answer as gently and pleasant as possible. "I really don't like you much no more."

And this was like a cannon fired inside the last defense of Max Goof. Suddenly, all those voices of his past, this terrible knowledge, and finally, his father's terrible truth fell upon the boy like soldiers charging for the final kill. Nothing could stop him from falling into his own abyss.

For the readers who need a more blunt description, Max just knelt down, his eyes staring at nothingness, making no response to anything before him. This got greeted by a laugh, a _H-yuck_ from Goofy.

"Now, our other guests." Goofy made a cast with his crimson trident. The ground erupted, shooting out a surprised Darkwing and Nega-Duck.

Darkwing saw what happened. "Oh no!"

"Like the new me?" The devil that now wore Goofy's face preened and posed.

"What have you done to Goofy and Max?" Darkwing found his suspicions all too solid...and all too painful for the Goof's son.

"I am Goofy!" BeezleGoof smirked.

Darkwing was not as gullible. "Not working with that outfit, Beezlebub!"

BeezleGoof nodded with a naughty acknowledgment. "Well…" he looked to Max, "I won't tell anyone if you won't." But telling seemed rather pointless to Max's present condition.

Nega-Duck advanced toward the broken son. He waved his hand over Max's lost stare, getting no attention."Why you thunder-stealer. I had a million set on doing the job myself!"

"You're all heart, Nega-Duck," BeezleGoof's compliment was sardonic.

The villain took out a grenade and threw…the pin. "What the-?" He exploded. Fortunately, BeezleGoof changed the probability, allowing Nega-Duck to survive, albeit in pain.

Darkwing had lesser axes to grind. He had to rescue Max. But BeezleGoof advanced to this dispirited son. "Ah should'a done this the day y were born…" He raised his trident over the defeated boy. Then a spark of blue energy surrounded the monster. Darkwing looked to its trail. Morgan and Malacula! And the Quiverwing Quackster.

"Darkwing!" The costumed archer cried, "Nega-Duck is…nevermind." She quickly spotted Max. "Oh no, he's been drugged!"

"I'm afraid it's more than that…" Darkwing gave his truth.

"What?"

BeezleGoof broke free from the attack with a smug indifference, though he did not continue his previous action. "Looks like muh boy's got the foot on the other shoe."

"It's no use," Malacula reacted to his defeated attack.

"Our powers don't work well in this place…" Morgana strained at her failed effort.

"Who needs magic?" Darkwing and Quiverwing had similar ideas. Both aimed their weaponry at BeezleGoof. Quiverwing's bowstring suddenly snapped, the sting causing her to drop her gas arrow right before her.

Darkwing aimed his gun. "Such gas, Scratch!" Normally he would fire and hit with the accurate precision. Unfortunately, for some inane reason he tripped, lowered his gun to the ground and ended up firing a tank of sleeping gas before himself as well. With his powerful combination, three sets of parent and offspring (blood or not) fell asleep…save for BeezleGoof.

"_Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-h-yuck!"_

* * *

><p>Gosalyn had this weird dream. This kid named Max made a deal with the devil Beezlebub, which was actually a plan to trap his dad, Goofy, and take him through the Gates of Fire. He and her dad Darkwing Duck followed them to the netherworld to rescue him. Then Nega-Duck followed them, which led Gosalyn to follow him in her Quiverwing Quackster identity (with Morgana and her dad). And then they found out Beezlebub has possessed Goofy! And right now they were hanging on these stalagmites with glowing ropes…which was indeed what they were hanging on!<p>

"Aw nuts!" Gosalyn despaired to the reality. Her bow lay at her feet, but was little use right now. Her family and friends appeared to be in the same boat.

Malucula heaved for freedom from his bonds, but to no avail. "I'm sorry, my dear, but I can't free us of these bonds."

"What do you mean by that?" Darkwing ruefully asked.

"I certainly can't expect you normals to do so."

"Well I will…" Darkwing's bluff died to a whisper. "Despite the fact that my razor-blade cuff-links are in my other suit."

"Don't make this worse than it already is!" Warlock crossed heads with the Mighty Mallard.

"Enough!" Morgana took a devilish look of her own. "It's not Darkwing's fault Beezlebub made him goof up."

Nega-Duck, now conscious again, suddenly got a feeling that he was not going to get that money Bradley Upperclass III owed him.

The Quiverwing Quackster turned to Max. "Oh, don't worry about this." Her comfort was a little nervous. "We've been through a lot of this before, and we always got out of it. C'mon Darkwing! Get us out of here!"

But the archeress found she was talking to a statue. Max looked like he had gone through 24 hours of playing video games. Totally zonked out.

"I'm afraid that Max can't come to the phone right now," BeezleGoof's indulged in his self-delight. Even though he looked like Goofy, his lispy voice was still his own. "He learned an awful truth about himself and predictably chose to cut the cord of reality."

"What?" Quiverwing was puzzled. She looked to her father.

Darwking was serious. "Max's mother died at his birth…"

"Killed at his birth, you mean!" BeezleGoof corrected with a toothy smile.

Malacula looked with insight. "I knew he had some deep issue."

"So did I!" Darkwing tried to one-up Morgana's father. "I just never figured this would happen…" He gazed pitifully at the youth.

"But how can he blame himself?" Gosalyn complained. In truth, she was deeply affected by Max's perceived guilt. "Max, it's not your fault."

"Words of experience?" BeezleGoof interrupted. He saw such pain in the same way someone views a steak dinner. "Ain't it your fault your parents died?"

Behind her Quiverwing mask, Gosalyn smarted from that insult.

"Let's also remember your grandfather too becoming a stiff."

The words cut deep into Gosalyn, who looked at BeezleGoof with hate.

"You forget I'm still here!" Darkwing spoke his own defense. "Take a hike, scratch."

BeezleGoof shrugged with indifference to Darkwing's threat. "I will soon. It takes me rare cycles in the planetary system to allow me to take a vacation to your world, but with the Goof Magic at my disposal, I'm gonna get some frequent flier immunity and come and go as much as I please. And all I have to thank is Max!" He got closer to Max. The heartfelt joy that usually lined Goofy's face looked disturbing and ugly under Beezlebub's control. "True, I might have done the whole thing myself, but you met me half-way, what with your endless ability to shun and reproach your pop. And all this time it was all your fault! Your refusal to admit your own guilt gave you the outlet to find guilt in everyone, especially you-know-who!" He laughed, ending with another 'H-yuck!'

Max continued to stare endlessly.

"I now control the chaos magic!" Beezlegoof chortled his joyish pride and prowess. "The world, no, the fabric of existence itself shall be brought to my knees."

"Congratulations," Nega-Duck was sarcastic. An anvil fell on his head. He was out.

"You beast!" Morgana recoiled. "Okay, I'll take exception with him, but…"

"Morgana," BeezleGoof was coy in his mention of that name. He stroked the witch's lower beak. "What say you dump the boy scout and make some hot chemistry with me?"

The sight of his father coming on to Morgana would make this situation disturbing enough to Max. That is, if he actually noticed. But Max couldn't budge in his despair. He sank deeper into his mind, like drowning in a black swamp. The swamp was a never-ending intoxicating flood of self-hate. Dark, horrible accusations like _It's my fault!, I'm evil!, I ruin everything!_ belonged to this morass. Joining in this flood were memories of his harm of other people. His mother. PJ. Roxanne. And finally his dad. Under such burdens, Max cringed. He would remain here forever. It was what he deserved.

**_Max…_**

It was that female voice again. So different in its tone from all these sounds! Loving instead of hateful. Gentle instead of harsh. The voice cleaved through the morass of pain and self-crimination. It was something to touch, to grapple onto for life's sake. _NO!_ Max rejected it. Better to stay alone and in guilt! He didn't deserve anything. Not after what he did to his parents."Leave me alone…"

**_Max, look…_**

And Max viewed a new scene. It was a hospital again. No! Not again! Max refused to look.

**_Don't be afraid…_**

Max found himself obeying. The voice was so soothing, making the transition as easy as possible (a tricky word, since none of this was easy). Despite his new nature, Max trusted the voice. He saw a hallway in a hospital. On a chair sat his father, sinking deep into the furniture as if he weighed a ton. He held that stupid bonehead hat he used to wear. His face was so forlorn and sad, his wiry limbs dangling like a puppet cut of its strings. Max remembered such a similar look before; when his dad discovered the map-change on that vacation years ago. This vision was equally understandable. Here began his career as a dad heartbreaker! Max once accused his dad of ruining his love life. Ironic.

No sense in gallow humor. Max flinched from this vision. "Stop this! Please…"

And there came a loud cry. A baby's cry. Goofy's grieving stance made a pause, his eyes lighting up like a deer before headlights. He lifted his heavy head and turned to the direction of that cry. The sound entranced him, like the musical calls of a siren. He walked over to the cubicle, peering through the glass.

Max saw the source. It was himself, lying in a cradle, fresh and new. I look so tiny, he thought.

And such a sight made the heaviness and sagging suddenly lift from his father's face.

The scene changed. Max saw his father wearing blue scrubs, covering most of him. Recognition came from the ill-fitting sanitary rubber gloves he wore, and his eyes. Max could never fail to note those black eyes. And it was a wonderful look those eyes gave to the little life now held in his arms. What an expression beamed on his face! A response to meeting something beautiful and special for the first time! One could almost believe this was someone who didn't just lose his wife. Almost.

"Y'r cryin' f'r y'r mommy right?" Goofy's jovial voice had a tinge of sadness. "I'm sorry, but she can't be here. She's up there in the stars now. But don't worry, son. I'll be mom and dad to ya. I'll see it that y'll never miss y'r mom, though I will."

The words affected Max's desolate feelings. The sight lifted his own heavy heart, a glow that reminded him of the times he and his dad shared happiness.

**_See, Max?_** The voice returned with its mixture of strength and gentility. Max knew not who it belonged, but it felt very familiar. **_This is no tragedy you see. That is not the face of someone who hates you._ **

Max felt very sensitive, too overcome for words. Maybe it wasn't his fault…

SLAP!

"But where did it get him?"Max returned to his loathsome being."It got him a broken heart!It's no use: he hates me and I hate him!"

**_You don't hate your father!_**

"I might as well! All I've done is make him feel bad. Did you know I was planning to disown him from my life? Even when Beezlebub kidnapped him, I was still planning to do it! What kind of son does that to his own father! The kind of ungrateful, insensitive piece of slime who deserves no one but himself. My dad may break things, but I break people!"

**_You made some mistakes. But the thing about Goofs is that when they fall, they get back up. You must get back up._**

Max shook his head. What did this voice know? Who did this voice think she is? "Even so, there's no chance after what my dad proved to me."

**_Is that what you really think?_**

"Yes! I've ruined my dad's life! He showed it himself. He hit me! He hates me!"

Again the voice gave gentleness. **_That's what he said, Max. But what do you believe? What do you feel?_**

"Forget it!"Max spurned the voice."I can't love him back, and he can't love me anymore!_" _And so he turned back to the abyss. This was going nowhere. It was one big trainwreck, courtesy of Maximillian Goof!

And yet, Max couldn't help thinking to himself; of words, of memories. Yes, that slap marked his memory, but there were other things too...

SLAP!

_"Every year I wish for the same gift, and every year I get it."_

_"What's that?"_

_"Your happiness!"_

SLAP!

_"I failed ya, Max."_

_"What? You were awesome, dad!"_

SLAP!

_"Kind, gentle, has a great laugh, loses at checkers. The perfect dad!"_

SLAP!

_"You're the best son a dad can have!"_

SLAP!

Not all the memories were sweet. _"I'm not a little boy anymore. Get your own life and leave me alone!"_

That could have killed the moment, if Max had not remembered another word.

_"I'm not your little boy anymore, dad! I've grown up! I have my own life!"_

_I know that! I just wanted t' be a part of it. You're muh son Max. No matter how big ya get, y'always be muh son."_

And then, finally…

_"It's gettin' harder an' harder makin' Christmas special for ya, Max."_

_"Like when I was a kid, huh?"_

_"Exactly." _

_"Well, I'm growing up, dad. But I still love Christmas, and I still love you…I still love you…I still love you."_

Max's frozen look thawed. He closed his eyes, tears running from them. And a song opened from his mouth. "Nobody else but you…" And then Max laughed. A laugh that also ended up with 'H-yuck!' This time with a happier effect.

Such expressions made confusion for his fellow prisoners. BeezleGoof stared his monstrous yellow eyes upon the youth.

Max opened his eyes. "I gotta hand it to you: you did a great performance. Yep! I'm not really as innocent in this relationship as I liked to think. What I now know nearly did me in. But I know better now." His face took on a new confidence, but free of anger or self-centered pride. "You may look and talk like my Dad, but you are not him."

"Gawsh!" BeezleGoof returned to Goofy's voice. "An' what makes ya say that?"

"Simple. My dad loves me."

"Wrong!" BeezleGoof smirked. "I know better!"

"Know?" Max chuckled. "Lemme tell you straight: Knowing was never my father's strong point. What he felt, now, that's a different story."

"Enough!" BeezleGoof's shout betrayed his true voice. He smacked Max's face again. This time Max responded with indifference.

"Do whatever you like, B. Z. But it won't change the truth that my dad doesn't have a mean thing in his heart…especially for his loser son."

"Hooey!" rejected BeezleGoof. "All you think of him…of me…is as some embarrassing goof up!"

Again, that great heaviness set on Max, but he held on to his goal. "The one thing he never goofed up in was being my dad."

BeezleGoof stuck his tongue out.

"Dad, you remember the trip to Lake Destiny? I'm sure you do. I do now." And then he began to sing. "_There are times when you drive me, let's say, bananas, and I think your mind is missing, no offense, a screw."_

"None taken," BeezleGoof innocently corrected, shaking his head in confusion.

"_Still, whatever mess I land in, who's always understandin? Nobody else but you."_ Max looked to his possessed father, hoping for a reply. He got silence.

So far no luck, but it got Darkwing thinking. He looked to Gosalyn. "_Uh, A-And there are times your messes and your adventures make me worry…"_

_"And…well… your smothering and, uh, grounding gets me too."_

Macabula got into the act as well to Morgan. _"And your choice of friends maybe showing nonsense."_

"Hey!" Darkwing shouted.

_"And your views are completely middle-aged,"_ Morgana replied.

_"That's true!_" Darkwing and Gosalyn agreed.

And then Max continued. _"But when life becomes distressin', guess who I'll be S.O.S.'in. Nobody else but you!"_

And then everyone sang. Children young and older sang to their fathers. Fathers spoke to their children. One adult male duck to an adult female duck. Even BeezleGoof. They all joined in the song. _"Nobody else but you. It's just our luck. We're stuck together. Nobody else but you. It's crazy enough to just think we'll get through…"_

"Enough with the musical number!" BeezleGoof returned to his characteristic voice with a temper-tantrum stomping. "It's now the final curtain…"

And then Max's bonds evaporated. He fell away from the stalagmite. "Dad, listen to me!"

BeezleGoof touched his trident upon the stalagmite. It evaporated in a burst of flame.

Max paused at this destructive sight. Sure, his dad would never hurt him, but BeezleGoof was a different matter. And BeezleGoof proved this by another lunge of his trident. The tips had its casualty on the front of Max's spandex uniform. Fortunately, the rip was only on his clothing. This did expose the horseshoe on his chest.

Morgana and Malacula spotted it. "Max, use the shoe!"

"Clobber him!" Malacula cried.

Max obeyed. With athletic strength he raised the horseshoe.

"Sorry, dad…"

The flung horseshoe clubbed BeezleGoof in the head. Goofy covered his head, but felt minimal pain. Beezelbub, however, was running in circles crying about his sore head. And the reader shall take this separate description to mean that Goofy and Beezlebub were no longer together!

Max was still, save for voice. "Dad?" He asked with hope.

"M-Maxie?" Goofy's eyes expanded when he saw the black-and-blue mark on his son's cheek. "Did somebody hit ya?"

"I fell…" Max choked as he ran. Goof Father and Goof son reunited. The latter found his new strength failing him, his voice wavering. "Dad…I'm so sorry. About mom…It's all my fault."

And Goofy too went still, staring as if in thought. Remembering a tragic moment? It seemed so. He looked back at his son. "Where do you get a nutty idea like that?" Goofy showed no condemnation in his hug. "It happened. There's nuthin' we could'a done about it. There was nuthin' ya could'a done 'bout it. Y' were just a li'l baby when it happened."

"But you knew it was dangerous for Mom to give birth! I was a ticking time bomb!"

"Now see here!" Goofy took a stern tone. "Yeah, we knew, but ya came anyway! And there was no way we wanted to change that." He tenderly touched his son's jaw, his looks bearing understanding. "Y' don't send back a gift when it's given t' ya, Max."

And Max was awash with this understanding. "But…don't you ever think you'd be better off with mom?"

Goofy sighed. "Max. I do miss your mom. But knowing you all this time, I'd miss you a lot more."

That line didn't make a heap of sense, but Max had the experience to understand what his dad was getting at. It did mean a lot.

Goofy lifted his head, wishing to change the point into something happier. "Y'know, it's funny. I had this bad dream about this red guy and this hot, dark place." Then he looked around. "Oh."

The other captives were instantly released from their bonds. Nega-Duck went limp.

"Iron is magic-proof," Morgana confessed.

"So the clobbering disrupted the possession spell," Darkwing deduced.

"Keen gear!" Quiverwing Quackster cried. "Goofy's himself again and we're freed, and father and son are together again! There is only one thing I can say about this: RUN!"

They began to pass the confused Goofy. "Can somebody tell me what's goin' on?"

"We'll tell you later, dad." Max got going. "C'mon." At which point the six decided to head south. Only Goofy stayed behind. To everyone's shock, the Goof was trying to carry Nega-Duck. "We forgot somebody!"

The heroes looked at each other, then grumbled and helped Goofy with his rescue. At least it showed the Goof was indeed free of any influence save his own.

A good thing too, since Beezlebub was fast collecting his senses. "Come back!" Like a general, he waved for an attack. An army of demons erupted from the many fiery craters.

Gosalyn reclaimed her bow and arrows. "Quiverwing Quackster strikes again!" She aimed her bow. "Goofy, where do you think I should aim this arrow?"

Goofy pointed somewhere away from the charging demons.

"Oh well," Gosalyn decided to trust in the Goof Magic. She fired at the empty direction. The arrow ricocheted and hit the top of a cavern. A cave-in took care of the demon army.

With this brief delay, the six visitors raced on. Their escape led to a narrow bridge. Darkwing and Goofy carried Nega-Duck, while the others moved independently. Below the bridge were giant serpents coming closer. Gosalyn thought this would be cool if her life wasn't so in danger.

And then Quiverwing Quackster tripped. Both her and her weapons rolled off the bridge.

"Gosalyn!" Darkwing recoiled in terror.

Fortunately, Max grabbed the archeress to safety. The same could not be said for her arrows. They plummeted upon the serpents, hitting them senseless.

"Thanks, Max!" Darkwing cried. Now it was a different father and child who hugged.

"Hurry!" Malacula protested on this waste of time. Quickly they reached the spot, only to come to one problem. "The Gate is gone!"

"Must have closed while we slept!" Morgana reasoned with fear.

"Now, just wait one moment…" Goofy tried to calm everyone.

"Can't you reopen it?" said Max.

"If we can find the residue," Morgana grasped at the option. But there was none in sight.

Malacula lost his cold demeanor. "Oh, to die with normals. The shame!"

"Now don't get your hair in a bind..." Goofy looked around. "This portal might be somewhere."

Despite her heroism, Quiverwing Quackster moving closer to her father. Darkwing patted her shoulder, sharing her attempt for calmness.

"Now, what do we have here?" Goofy made a discovery.

"Will you shut up you…" Malacula's face fell when he spotted Goofy next to a portal back to Morgana's house. All eyes beheld this impossible feat.

Mal was especially stunned. "But how could he tap into it! For his inexperience to do so, has reality suddenly gone…" Then he looked at Goofy. "Oh…"

Darkwing ran to the portal, stopping right at the middle to drop Quiverwing through it. He grabbed Morgana's hand, gently allowing her through. Mal needed no normal to help him, as he haughtily exclaimed to Darkwing. Not that Darkwing offered, anyway.

It was now Goofy's turn to go through the portal, carrying Nega-Duck with him. Followed by Max…

Then a collar grew on Max's neck.

"You're not going anywhere!" Beezlebub laughed with his new catch, pulling ever so closer. "I still have you under contract!" He beheld the document with one hand, yanking Max with the other. Only Max's bond by hands with his dad kept him from being prisoner. "Hold on, Maxie!"

Darkwing and Morgana joined in an embrace with Goofy. The three were unable to make much progress (nor did Malacula's spells make much affect on the contract). But even though Goofy's arms stretched to the limit, their foe found no progress either. So Beezlebub lurked closer, floating above Max's head to sever his cord of rescue. "Give the brat up!" Beezlebub's cries were a mix of desperation and confidence. "He took away your wife. All he's ever done is hurt you. You're better off without him!"

And Goofy stared confidently at Beezlebub, yelping with a voice that could chill his heated reputation. "I don't believe ya."

And Max began not to believe as well. But everyone had to own up to their responsibilities. "Leggo, dad."

Goofy was shocked. "Maxie…"

Max replied with resolve. "He only wants me."

A document by the devil is a near-indestructible item. Especially one signed in selfishness. Only selflessness can break it. Max's wish caused the contract to decompose, its pieces flying away into dust.

This did not bother Beezlebub. He could do whatever he wants!

Quiverwing Quackster looked for something that could help Max. She spotted the skateboard that started this mess. She grabbed it, putting it on her bow. "Mr. Goofy, catch!" She shot the board flying.

Goofy was ready to grab the object with his free hand, with full intention of using it on Beezlebub. Unfortunately, this meant losing one hand-grip to Max (though the other grip remained unbroken). But in the seconds it took for Max to be pulled back, the same time went by as Goofy grabbed said skateboard, found its velocity too strong, propelling his catching arm straight into the other direction. Beezlebub just happened to be in that same direction. CRACK! The end of that sound found the devil looking very dazed and still. The collar around Max vanished, and its master fell straight back into the his domain. This slingshot-effect threw Max right into the arms of Goofy, Darkwing, and Morgana. They all fell backwards down the steps with their rescued comrade.

"Farewell, devil!" Mal unleashed a great spell that shut the Gates of Fire. The portal and its mount sank back into the ground.

It was a time for grateful relief. But Goofy looked forlorn. "Max, this time I did break your skateboard."

Max had tears in his eyes. "You stupid goof!" He fell on his father with another embrace.

And then Max noted a gun on his head. "Ahh, how sweet!" Nega-Duck made a sarcastic expression, "Now if you excuse me, I have a job to be done."

Max got up obediently. "It's okay, guys." Nega-Duck grabbed him.

The other five encircled captor and hostage, who were slowly retreating to the door.

Suddenly, Nega-Duck noticed everyone backing away. "Cowards!" He laughed. And a great shadow fell upon him. One split second he turned to see the ThunderQuack appearing right at him!

By such a description, one can probably guess what that will mean. Because of it, Nega-Duck and Max both ducked, getting separated in the process. Morgana's mansion vanished for an instant to avoid the crash. Nega-Duck was not so lucky.

Goofy and Max embraced again, looking at the crashed plane. The cockpit opened. Enter Launchpad McQuack. "Glad I got here at the right time."

Darkwing and Quiverwing jumped to their companion. The latter jumped into Launchpad's arms. "Great to see you, Launchpad."

"When the weather got crazy," Launchpad explained. "I knew you might need my help."

"Good ol' Goof Luck," Max surmised. Then he noticed the sky was clear again.

* * *

><p>With a combined force of father and daughter, everyone returned to the Games with Nega-Duck returned to the authorities. Darkwing Duck promised that he would be paying Bradley Upperclass III a visit. Luckily for everyone, the bad weather forced a delay in the Games for the next day. This postponement was not changed even when the weather restored itself.<p>

Max returned to Team 9. PJ and Bobby were taken back by Max's disheveled appearance. "Dude, been to Heck?"

"Something like that…" Max smiled. The following hours saw some changes in the youth. For one thing, he removed the pony-tail and goatee. He originally grew them to distinguish himself from his dad. But after seeing his father, or more accurately BeezleGoof, wear them, Max decided to do without it.

With that done, he asked Morgana for a special favor (well, didn't he deserve one? He did help save the world!). This led to Goofy and Max reaching an area very distant from St. Canard. It was a cemetery. Their journey stopped at a tombstone, according to Goofy's familiarity. His father's actions heavily contrasted Max's inexperience; he rarely visited this place. He would have to make up for that neglect in the future.

Goofy put a flower onto the grave. "Hi, honey!" His tone of voice was part happy, part sad. "Max, come say Hi to your ma."

Max walked over, suddenly feeling so afraid. Yes, he believed what happened did happen just for the sake of happening, and there was no regret or blame to be made (if his dad did not think so, then why should he?). But he still felt guilty, now for the neglect he gave to the mother who gave him life at the cost of her own. He had mistreated her as badly as his dad.

"Hi, mom." He sighed. "I'm sorry for not missing you the way anybody wanted to be missed. I'm sorry I pretended you didn't exist so I could feel better." He went silent. New acknowledgment meant new regrets. What would it have been like, Max thought, if mom was there for him? A mother to hug and kiss him, to freak out if he ever skinned his knee or elbow, to comfort him when he had a nightmare, to let him know that he was the most important thing in her life. Max will never know…

Wait a minute! Max looked at his father. He _did_ know.

Goofy was concerned. "Are ya alright, son?"

"I think so." In truth, Max did feel some betterness. The guilt had lost its painful weight. It was a big difference. He was sadder. Wiser. More sensitive. More understanding. If not a happier person, at least a better one. And perhaps a better son. "Dad?"

"Yep, son?"

"Can you tell me about Mom?"

Goofy complied, with an arm around his son.

* * *

><p>Morgana teleported the Goofs back to St. Canard for the Games. Through Max, Gosalyn was made an honorary member of Team 9, though her role was minimal. She was accepted completely by the other members. PJ thought Gosalyn reminded her of Pistol.<p>

Max had decided not to share his experiences with his two best buds, so he felt it easier to talk to Gosalyn about it. She had good news. "Malacula and Morgana made a check on your dad. There's nothing of Beezlebub left in him."

Max was happy about that. If only his own demons could be as easily vanquished. His sadness, kept hidden from his friends, did not escape Gosalyn. "What did your dad do now?"

"I'm more worried about how I'll react to it next time. It's like a revolving CD. What if I end up hating my dad again? For years, I've tried to be different from my father. Instead I became something worse."

"Well, if you two can still fix things after what happened, the sky's the limit."

"I hope so," Max took Gosalyn's advice. There's more to being a better person than watching your step and not dropping things. His dad proved that without a doubt.

"Now, hurry up!" Gosalyn pushed Max to his team. "The Games can't wait for you forever!"

"You know you can be replaced." Max joked.

* * *

><p>The Games went its course, reaching Team 9's turn. At the bleachers, Goofy sat with Drake Mallard, Launchpad, and Morgana.<p>

"Well, it looks like I missed out on a lot," Drake played his role well.

"You're not the only one," Launchpad played along.

"Ya sure did," said Goofy. Still, this Drake fella did look familiar: long beek, long cheeks, a tone in voice... Nah!

The announcement for Team 9 was made. Max, PJ, and Bobby made their appearance to the acclaim of many.

"That's muh boy!" Goofy yelled the obvious. But it was an honest exclamation.

"Your son was a brave soul," Morgana complemented to Goofy. "He faced shocking truths and was able to overcome them for our sakes."

Goofy tried to be modest on things he already knew. "Gawsh, my late wife had a nice saying: we Goofs can fall, but we never stay down." He continued cheering for his boy.

If only Penny could see him now.

* * *

><p>FINIS<p>

QUOTES:

_PJ, I'm nothing…_ comes from "Meanwhile, Back at the Ramp" from _Goof Troop_.

_I think I'm gonna…_ comes from _A Goofy Movie_

_You ruin…_ comes from _A Goofy Movie_

_Get your own life…_ comes from _An Extremely Goofy Movie_

_Your Happiness…_is from _Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas_

_I let ya down…_is from "Meanwhile, Back at the Ramp" in _Goof Troop_

_The perfect dad…_is from "Date With Destiny" in _Goof Troop_

_You're the best son…_is from "Talent to the Max" in _Goof Troop_

_I'm not your little boy anymore…_is from _A Goofy Movie_

_It's getting harder…_is from _A Goof Troop Christmas_

_"Nobody Else but You"_ is a song from _A Goofy Movie, _music and lyrics by Patrick DeRemer and Roy Freeland, Tom Snow and Jack Feldman


End file.
